Christopher just found beautiful yarn for 5 percent off at his favorite yarn store. He can make 1 scarf from $\frac{2}{3}$ of a ball of yarn. If Christopher buys 6 balls of yarn, how many scarves can he make?
Answer: We can divide the balls of yarn (6) by the yarn needed per scarf ( $\frac{2}{3}$ of a ball) to find out how many scarves Christopher can make. $ \dfrac{{6 \text{ balls of yarn}}} {{\dfrac{2}{3} \text{ ball per scarf}}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal. The reciprocal of ${\dfrac{2}{3} \text{ ball per scarf}}$ is ${\dfrac{3}{2} \text{ scarves per ball}}$ $ {6\text{ balls of yarn}} \times {\dfrac{3}{2} \text{ scarves per ball}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ ${\dfrac{18}{2}\text{ scarves}} = 9\text{ scarves}$ Christopher can make 9 scarves.